1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to testers and, particularly, to a universal serial bus (USB) component tester.
2. Description of Related Art
Today, USB components are broadly applied in serial communication solutions and become more and more important. A USB component generally includes USB ports and plugs. After manufacturing, the USB component needs to be tested. A general method for testing USB components uses some ordinary USB devices such as USB pointing devices, USB keyboards, USB hard disk drives, and/or a motherboard etc., to directly connect to the USB ports, and the plugs, and check if the USB ports and plugs work or not. However, this method requires plugging or unplugging the USB devices and/or the motherboard to or from the USB ports separately and frequently, which is unduly laborious and time-consuming. In addition, because this method utilizes USB pointing devices, keyboards, hard disk drives, etc. and the motherboard, it is costly.
What is needed, therefore, is to provide a USB component tester to overcome the above described shortcomings.